Dear Darkness
by Allin Aspire
Summary: Your best friend betrays you and goes off falls in love with your most hated nemesis. How would you handle it? Eventual R/D *slash*
1. Prologue: Chances

**Dear Darkness******

Allin Aspire

¡¡

Disclaimer: I don¡¯t own Harry Potter or any other characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I¡¯m just having fun writing this fiction and I hope you have fun reading it.

Type: Angst, PG-13 for some implications and languages.

WARNING! This fiction contains slash (or so called shonen ai or yaoi) in other words, boy/boy parings... so if you don¡¯t like it, don¡¯t read it!

Pairing: I¡¯m not telling ~ ^_^ don¡¯t want to give you spoilers.

Author¡¯s Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic. So please be easy on me. Comments are always welcome.

¡¡

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Prologue. Chances 

¡¡

Harry Potter has started his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He was getting very excited, whenever he thought about his graduation. Being a full-fledged wizard meant that ¡®Under-aged Wizard Law¡¯ won¡¯t apply to him anymore. Then he¡¯d be able to scare Dursleys all he want until he can get his own place in the wizard world and move out from 4 Private Drive, forever.

¡¡

Harry¡¯s daydreaming ended soon after when Ron nudged his ribcage with his elbow to warn him that Snape is approaching. He looked at what was in his hand. He had a hand full of dried spinal cord of bullfrogs, waiting to be ground to fine powder.

¡¡

He quickly put them in a bowl and started to work on them before Professor Snape comes and try to deduct five points from Gryffindor for not working on it any faster. Snape was in extremely bad mood today. He might try to give Harry a detention for something he didn¡¯t do.

¡¡

Snape¡¯s forehead was wrinkled with frown as he saw what Harry was doing.

¡¡

¡°Mr. Potter. That¡¯s not the way I told you to grind bullfrog spines.¡± Harry looked up from the bowl and looked at the greasy-haired professor.

¡¡

¡°Five points from Gryffindor, and you¡¯ll have to run me an errand after school to get more spines. I don¡¯t have any more of those and you ruined quite a fair amount.¡± Harry grumbled under his breath as Snape smirked and added.

¡¡

¡°I expect a perfect potion from you today, Mr. Potter. And Ms. Granger, five points from Gryffindor for I will not allow any show-off in my class.¡± Snape told Hermione who was whispering to Harry how to grind them properly.

¡¡

Then he returned to the front of class to continue with his lesson.

¡¡

After all the classes have ended, and has been to Professor Snape¡¯s office, Harry was flying west, towards the slowly setting sun. Snape gave him a location of small wizard shop that was isolated from both muggle and wizard world. Snape told him that the shop was beside the tallest leaf-less black birch and by the small lakeside.

¡¡

The shop was ran by an elderly witch who had trouble hearing. It took Harry about two hours or so to let the witch know what he wanted. When Harry left the shop with the item, the moon was already high above the woods. He was anxious to get back to school, because it was getting quite cold.

¡¡

Then something he never expected happened. His scar hurt again. He felt a slight panic. He was in the middle of nowhere and all he could see was trees and occasional rocks few hundred feet below. He slowly lowered his broom downwards, then he heard flutter of wings and it was getting louder.

¡¡

¡°Hedwig?¡± Harry turned to see if it was Hedwig out looking for him. On the contrary, it was a giant eagle, charging at him with fascinating speed, ready to have his prey between his claws. 

¡¡

Harry tried to outrun it but the ancient broomstick Firebolt didn¡¯t respond fast enough. Soon the eagle was clenching onto back of his broom and using his wings and beak to shove Harry off the broom. Harry reached for his wand, but it was knocked out of his hand with one swift movement of the wing of the giant bird. He couldn¡¯t even thing properly as he got scratched and pecked everywhere.

¡¡

With all the violent shaking, Harry accidentally took a glimpse of the ground far below. The fear rose up to his head and distracted his mind until he lost his balance.

¡¡

He fell.


	2. Brutality

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Brutality 

Thud.

¡¡

Draco Malfoy fell as Ron Weasley¡¯s clenched fist drove into his face. Draco tried to stand up with the support of the wall behind his back. This time Ron¡¯s elbow dug deep into his stomach, keeping him on the floor below him.

¡¡

Draco was leaning on the hard stonewall for the support that his back cannot give and breathed hard. His face was smeared with blood, and the bruises started to turn black which were clearly visible on his pale skin. The moonlight was leaking through the window, emphasizing the contrast.

¡¡

Draco couldn¡¯t fight back much, since Ron has grew so much taller – even taller than Percy used to be – while he didn¡¯t grow that much. And Ron had the position of a Beater as the twins used to be, so his body was quite built, while Draco had to keep himself light, to be suitable for the Seeker¡¯s position.

¡¡

All the sudden, Draco let out a small laughter. His pained but soft laughter rang through the empty hallway of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which halted abruptly as Ron gave him a short, but hard kick.

¡¡

¡°Where is Harry?¡± Ron¡¯s harsh voice snarled at fallen boy.

¡¡

¡°Why are you asking me where Potter is?¡± Draco¡¯s weak, but still malicious voice answered back.

¡¡

¡°Because, I know you are involved in his sudden ¡®disappearance¡¯, Malfoy!¡± Ron snapped.

¡¡

Draco laughed once again, only to be silenced by Ron¡¯s punch across his face.

¡¡

¡°Why are you always so concerned about Potter?¡± Draco spoke as he massaged his bruised and swollen cheek with back of his hand.

¡¡

¡°For your information, he is my best friend and I have the right to be concerned about whether he is alright or not. Now, tell me where he is!¡± Ron was getting furious at the fact Draco continued to laugh and sneer even though he had been beaten up so badly.

¡¡

Draco snickered. ¡°Ah, yes. Friendship. That¡¯s what everybody says. But I know that this is not the case.¡±

¡¡

¡°What the hell are you talking about?¡±

¡¡

¡°I know your little secret, Weasley. The secret you haven¡¯t told your precious Potter yet, for obvious reason.¡± Ron was dumbstruck at that comment. His face turned pale and not believing Draco could possibly know about that.

¡¡

¡°You obviously ¡®like¡¯ Potter more than a friend should, don¡¯t you Weasley?¡± Draco¡¯s voice pierced Ron. He really didn¡¯t want anybody to know, especially anybody from Slytherin.

¡¡

¡°Ho¡¦ How did you know?¡± Ron stuttered in utter disbelief.

¡¡

¡°It doesn¡¯t take a genius to figure that out. You have quite poor skill are establishing a mask around his presence, and also in your speech as well.¡± Draco gave a pause for Ron to say something. However, Ron was still thinking hard about what to do with this situation, so Draco spoke.

¡¡

¡°You are pathetic, Weasley. You can¡¯t even tell friendship, affection and manipulation apart.¡± Before he could finish his sentence Ron clenched his throat and squeezed.

¡¡

¡°Now, listen to me, you git! I might have been an idiot to believe that his friendship was something more, but I know he will never manipulate me, or any of his friends!¡± Ron threw him towards the floor with his fury. Draco massaged his long white neck for a while, and gasp for a breath then opened his mouth again.

¡¡

¡°Clearly, you don¡¯t know how useful you are, Weasley. Potter can make you do his dirty work, making sure nothing happens to his reputation as The Boy Who Lived. You are the visible target for anyone who wants to get Potter. You are a shield covering him from danger. He has been using you all this time.¡±

¡¡

Ron was shaking with his own fury. He grabbed Draco by his collar and pulled him up to the standing position.

¡¡

¡°I will kill you.¡± By the manner he spoke those words, the sincerity of his intention was very clear. However, Draco was still keeping his cool.

¡¡

¡°Ha. What good will it do? Actually, that¡¯s not a bad idea. Potter might as well despise you for that. His once-a-best-friend is a murderer.¡± Ron clenched his fist so hard, that his nails dug into his palm, causing it to bleed. He drove his fist on to Malfoy¡¯s face, leaving a blood smear, which he wasn¡¯t sure if it was Draco¡¯s or his own.

¡¡

Draco now laughed out loud as if there was something very amusing right before him. That made Ron even more furious. Draco continued on with his poisonous speeches.

¡¡

¡°Alone. Did you realize that, Weasley? You are completely alone. You have nobody to turn to when you need somebody.¡± Every single one of Draco¡¯s words stung Ron like angry bees. They reminded him the most painful memories of which occurred over the last couple of years.

¡¡

His family.

His beloved family wasn¡¯t there with him anymore.

¡¡

Mr. Weasley, his dad, died two years ago. He was in a small Muggle shop, trying to learn more about them. Then a mad man with a gun entered and killed everyone in the shop, including his dad. Mrs. Weasley died of heart attack at the news of incident.

¡¡

Charlie and Billy were falsely accused on being You-Know-Who¡¯s supporters and were sent to Azkaban. No one listened to Weasleys¡¯ reasoning or pleas. For the time was dark with Voldemort alive and well, Ministry even neglected Dumbledore¡¯s request to reconsider. Ron heard that they received the Dementor¡¯s Kiss a few months ago.

¡¡

Percy, who was trying desperately to stay in the Ministry of Magic, refused to be connected with anyone of his family members who are alive and thinking freely, anyway.

¡¡

Fred and George graduated. But recent events that happened to their family and disgusted at the Ministry of Magic for their unreasonable decisions, caused them to leave the wizarding world. Ron only assumed that they¡¯d must be somewhere in the Muggle world, but he never heard from them.

¡¡

Ginny, the smallest member of Weasleys had gone insane after hearing what happened to her family. She was being treated in a far away institute, until she committed suicide by stealing a doctor¡¯s wand.

¡¡

Recalling what happened to them was very painful to Ron, but he still refused to say that he was alone.

¡¡

¡°I still have got the friends I can trust. I highly doubt you¡¯ll know the meaning of ¡®true friend¡¯, so I won¡¯t bother explaining. Hermione makes hundred times better friend than your two stupid goons!¡±

¡¡

¡°Oh. Do you think so? Do you think she tells you all her secrets?¡± Draco spoke mockingly.

¡¡

¡°Of course. And I know I can trust her with my secrets, unlike you Malfoy.¡± Ron answered confidently.

¡¡

¡°Oh yeah? Then you¡¯ll love this bit of information.¡± Draco sneered as he wiped some blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his robe.

¡¡

Ron thought whatever Draco says it won¡¯t matter. He thought that it would be just another meaningless rubbish about her being Mudblood and all. He didn¡¯t know how wrong he was.

¡¡

¡°As I¡¯ve said, you are incapable of hiding your emotion in front of Potter. Do you think Potter wouldn¡¯t know? Ha! He could be dense sometimes, but not that dense. He knows what kind of feeling you have fore him. But he¡¯s avoiding you, because...¡±

¡¡

¡°Shut up, Malfoy! If you don¡¯t, I¡¯ll make sure you do!¡± Ron felt this was going nowhere, until he heard next phrase.

¡¡

¡°... because he loves Granger.¡±

¡¡

Ron felt like someone just has given him a Full-body-bind. All the blood that rushed up to his head that gave him fury, drained away, leaving him pale and cold. He could feel his hands shaking involuntarily. His mind was numb. He couldn¡¯t think. Harry and Hermione? Together? How could it be possible? They¡¯d have told him if that was true.

¡¡

¡°No, it can¡¯t be true. They¡¯d have told me before they told anyone else. You are trying to play with my mind. It¡¯s you who¡¯s manipulating my mind, not Harry!¡±

¡¡

¡°Ah. Having hard time grasping the truth, Weasley? That¡¯s what makes you weak. You are so weak and always hung out with those Mudblood, you¡¯ve sunk even lower than a Muggle. You are a disgrace to the wizarding race. You are worthless, dirty, lower than Muggle, no, let me correct myself, you are _Weasley_.¡±

¡¡

All the bloods that have been drained from him rushed back up at the instant. He couldn¡¯t hold on to his temper. He let go of the last bit of humane he had held on to. He was as wild as a werewolf under the full moon. He drove his fist into already bruised and bleeding Draco. He didn¡¯t even care to aim anymore, as long as he hit him somewhere. Ron wasn¡¯t just using his fists. He used his legs, as well as head. He was beating Draco like a beast that never knew anything about civilization.

¡¡

Draco was already down on the stoned floor, trying to curl up to a tight ball, but Ron just wouldn¡¯t give him time to do that. In the midst of the rampage, both boys heard small footsteps from afar, breaking into a run and heading towards them. Ron stopped his movement all the sudden and turn around to see who has interrupted him.

¡¡

It was Hermione. She flinched visibly as Ron turned to glare at her. His eyes lost all the softness, and the emotions he used to have. Instead, all they contained was loath, hatred and wanting of blood.

¡¡

¡°Ron...?¡± Hermione softly called his name, not believing her eyes that his best friend could look this way. She could see that Ron was fighting down the urge to do something. She was suddenly very scared.

¡¡

¡°Ron, I was worried when you didn¡¯t come back after you ran out during dinner. I thought you might be here. This is where you usually come to when you felt upset, so...¡± Her sincerity and worry was radiating in her presence. Ron felt himself calming down. No, she couldn¡¯t have. She¡¯d have told me already, if that was true. She¡¯s really worried about me. She is the one person I can truly trust, other than Harry.

¡¡

Ron relaxed as he felt himself calm down at the presence of Hermione¡¯s care. All the nervousness he had to face while confronting Draco had disappeared. He felt his head getting very light and he fainted. Hermione rushed towards him, and caught him before his head hit the hard stone floor. She gently laid him down on the floor then she saw Draco and the state he was in.

¡¡

Draco was a mess. His silvery blond hair was soaked in crimson blood, and he couldn¡¯t even breathe properly. Hermione had to wince at that sight. No matter how bad he had treated them, she felt that no human being deserved that kind of beating. She hesitantly approached him.

¡¡

¡°Um, do you need help to get to hospital wing?¡± She carefully asked.

¡¡

Draco managed to sit up and spat out his words bitterly. ¡°I don¡¯t need help from a Mudblood.¡±

¡¡

She felt all her compassion for the battered boy fading away. She went back to Ron and looked him over. He didn¡¯t seem that hurt, physically at least. She put Levitation spell on Ron so she could bring him back to Gryffindor common room, since she couldn¡¯t carry him all the way. When she was about the leave the astronomy tower, Draco stopped her.

¡¡

¡°Granger.¡± That almost sounded like a whisper.

¡¡

¡°What do you want, Malfoy?¡± She managed to say that as cold as possible, as she turned around to face him. It was a miracle she didn¡¯t scream when she did so. Draco looked worse that when she first saw him not that he stood up and the moonlight from outside was revealing every detail about what has happened to him.

¡¡

It was the most horrible sight Hermione could recall. Bruises were covering every single bit of his pale skin, and some of them were busted open to reveal hideous wounds with dried blood clinging on top. His robes were torn in some parts and blood smearing almost every part of his body and robe. By looking at the line of blood down his cheek, she assumed that he¡¯s got a cracked skull. He seemed to have several broken bones as well by the way he was standing and the odd angle his arm was twisted in. She managed to hide her horror, but not completely. Draco was breathing harshly and was trying to sort out his voice.

¡¡

¡°Tell Weasel that I¡¯m not involved in Potter¡¯s sudden disappearance.¡± He choked out these words and turned around to hide his battered figure into the darkness of the corridor.


	3. Truth

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Truth 

¡¡

_Where am I?_

¡¡

Ron was very dazed the next morning. He found himself buried in the big chair in the Gryffindor Common room.

¡¡

_How did I get here?_

Ron tried to remember what happened last night, but he couldn¡¯t remember anything about how he got back to the dormitory.

¡¡

Soft footsteps on the carpeted floor of the Common room were heard, and soon a voice followed.

¡¡

¡°Ron, are you awake?¡± It was Hermione.

¡¡

Right. Hermione came last night.

¡°Yeah, I¡¯m awake.¡±

¡¡

¡°I couldn¡¯t bring you up to your dormitory. It¡¯s boys¡¯ dormitory after all, and it was quite late at night, so there was no one I could ask for help. And you didn¡¯t seem hurt all that much, so I just brought you here instead of bringing you straight to the hospital wing. Are you okay?¡± She asked with concern in her voice. There was no one else in the Common room, since it was Saturday morning and everyone was sleeping in.

¡¡

¡°Yeah, I¡¯m fine.¡± Ron spoke with weariness. He found some part of his body sore, but it was nothing to go to the hospital wing for.

¡¡

Then there was a silence. Ron wasn¡¯t being very conversational.

¡¡

¡°Ron.¡±

¡¡

¡°Hmm¡¦?¡±

¡¡

¡°I know that Malfoy doesn¡¯t deserve any compassion in these matters, but he looked really battered last night. Why did you do that?¡± Ron winced at that question as if he had sudden migraine. Then he abruptly asked Hermione a question.

¡¡

¡°Where is Harry?¡±

¡¡

¡°Um? Didn¡¯t you know? He isn¡¯t back from the errand, yet.¡± She said with her typical stating-the-obvious tone.

¡¡

¡°An errand?¡± Ron asked with visible flinch.

¡¡

¡°Yeah, do you remember Harry getting detention from Snape yesterday? When he got there, Snape sent him on an errand to get some potions¡¯ supply. I asked Professor in person, when Harry didn¡¯t return until 11 at night. He said it will take Harry at least two days or more to go and come back. Ron, are you listening?¡±

¡¡

Ron seemed to be frozen in his thought. Hermione looked at Ron and remembered what Malfoy told her last night. Then she made an expression that she understood everything and spoke to tell her thoughts.

¡¡

¡°Was this it? You thought that Malfoy did something to Harry so you beat him up half way to death! He managed to tell me to tell you last night, that he wasn¡¯t involved in Harry¡¯s disappearance. How could you do that without actually knowing whether he did that or not? It was very inconsiderate of you!¡± Hermione said in an accusing voice.

¡¡

¡°I know, but I don¡¯t think he doesn¡¯t deserve it.¡± Ron spoke bluntly.

¡¡

¡°Well, that¡¯s true. Considering what he did to us all these times...¡±

¡¡

¡°Hermione.¡± She was cut off from her thoughts abruptly, when Ron called her name in such a serious way. ¡°Tell me the truth to all the things I¡¯m going to ask you.¡±

¡¡

¡°Su... sure.¡± She stuttered at the solemn tone of his voice.

¡¡

Ron gave a pause to organize his final thoughts. Meanwhile, Hermione nervously sat down on the chair opposite from where he was sitting.

¡¡

¡°Did you know that I was in love with Harry?¡±

¡¡

¡°WHAT?¡±

¡¡

¡°Just answer me. Did you or did you not know?¡±

¡¡

Gosh... did he finally come to a decision? I knew he liked him more than just a friend, but now he¡¯s asking me about it so bluntly... What happened to him?

These thoughts passed her mind before she forced herself to answer the question.

¡°I... er... sort of did...¡±

¡¡

¡°Do you know who else does?¡± Ron¡¯s voice didn¡¯t change a bit.

¡¡

¡°Well, Neville seem to know, and Jordan, but not the twins... Oh, I think Ginny knows.¡± I can¡¯t tell him the complete truth... It will break him... for sure.

¡¡

¡°What about... Harry? Does he know?¡± His voice faltered a bit when he spoke Harry¡¯s name.

¡¡

_Oh... what am I going to do... I can¡¯t tell him! He¡¯ll hate us both for not telling him earlier..._

Hermione hesitated. She couldn¡¯t think of what to say to him. It was then Ron grabbed her shoulders and made her look into his eyes. There seemed to be a fire, but not of passion. It was more like confusion and revenge. She hesitated a bit more, but she made up her mind and spoke two simple words.

¡¡

¡°He knows.¡±

¡¡

The fire seemed to die down for a moment. Then he asked.

¡¡

¡°He loves you, doesn¡¯t he?¡± Hermione just sat there with nothing going through her mind except... How can I answer him without hurting his feelings? I bet my expression spells out -GUILT- right now, and I bet he can see that.

¡¡

Then Ron didn¡¯t ask her questions anymore, and he stood up and walked towards the portrait hole.

¡¡

¡°Wait, Ron!¡± Hermione grabbed him arm.

_Does this have something to do with what happened last night?_

¡¡

¡°Why are you acting so strangely all of a sudden? What did Malfoy say to you?¡±

¡¡

¡°It¡¯s none of your business!¡± He bellowed at Hermione with fury, which he never showed towards his friends before. He tried to shake off her hands that clung tightly to his robe.

¡¡

¡°But Ron...¡± She tried desperately to calm him down. 

¡¡

¡°I told you it was none of your damn business!¡± His anger surfaced from his presence, and it was frightening to stand at the receiving end of it.

¡¡

¡°Ron, I never wanted to hurt you...¡± Hermione pleaded.

¡¡

Then his body swung around and slapped her face with the look on his face that alone could kill. Hermione was shocked beyond belief. They had fought several times, but he had never hit her before.

¡¡

He had hit her with such a force; she fell to the ground with her head snapping back. Fortunately, the floor was carpeted with velvet that broke her fall and didn¡¯t make any sound. Last thing she wanted was the entire Gryffindor to see this.

¡¡

It seemed that Hermione had just found out about ¡®the other side¡¯ of Ron that she never knew before. She just sat there, with her hand placed on her swollen cheek and not believing it was Ron who just did that to her. Meanwhile, Ron walked out of the Common room, not even looking back once.

¡¡


	4. Silence

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Silence 

¡¡

It has been three days that Harry when on the errand. During these three days, almost entire Gryffindor, no, the entire Hogwarts students noticed the sudden change of personality in certain redhead. He didn¡¯t talk to anyone anymore. And when he did, it was either wrong-mouthed or very sarcastic. He didn¡¯t practice Quidditch anymore nor play his favorite game of Wizard¡¯s Chess.

¡¡

People who cared about Ron were very worried, but there was nothing they could do. They talked to Hermione to find out what was wrong with him, since she was his best friend, but she knew exactly what was wrong with him. And she knew that she couldn¡¯t do anything about it, because she was a part of the problem. She was worried that if she tried to do anything now, he might¡¦ explode...

¡¡

If there was a one good thing that happened during those three days, it was the fact that Malfoy wasn¡¯t around to piss Ron off. Gryffindors heard some Slytherins say that Malfoy rolled down the staircase while it was changing its course.

¡¡

It was Monday and Harry wasn¡¯t back yet. Nevertheless, his friends still had to attend the classes. 

¡¡

Double Potions was their last subject of the day, of course, with Slytherin. Professor Snape was about to start his lesson when Draco Malfoy entered the dungeon.

¡¡

¡°I¡¯m sorry, Professor. I just came from the Hospital Wing.¡± Draco spoke in soft and weary voice.

¡¡

¡°I understand, Mr. Malfoy. Now, take your sit.¡±

¡¡

If it were students from Gryffindor or any other houses, Snape surely would have taken at least 5 points from their houses. And if a student talked back to him about the unfairness that would cost them another 5 points. But it was a Slytherin, and Draco Malfoy of all people, so everything was excused.

¡¡

However, the truth was that Snape¡¯s potion classes were getting easier to bear. Snape hardly gave out any unfair detentions, unless he was in extremely bad mood, that is.

¡¡

¡°Today we¡¯ll make Stunning Potion. When this potion is used in strong degree it could even kill. However, we aren¡¯t going to make it that strong. For I don¡¯t want any _accidents_,¡± Snape glared at Neville, ¡°happening in my classroom. Now, take Notes. _The ingredients are five drops of Mandrake¡¯s essence, nine pieces of roots of Devil¡¯s Snare_...¡±

¡¡

¡°Professor Snape.¡±

¡¡

¡°Yes, Miss Granger.¡± Snape answered without even turning around from the black board he was directing his chalk on.

¡¡

¡°I thought Mandrakes were supposed to undo the stunning process. How come we use it to make Stunning Potion?¡±

¡¡

¡°That is an excellent question, Miss Granger. Mandrake is indeed main ingredient in making potion to revive people from being stunned, however, its property do change, which is depended on what other ingredients are added. It this case, it is Devil¡¯s Snare that is doing the reversion. Five points to Gryffindor.¡±

Group of Gryffindor and some of Slytherin students stopped their quill to stare at their Professor, because he did something very strange to their opinion. He actually GAVE point to Gryffindor! But they had to push aside their awe, for the chalk on the board was moving very fast.

After a while of quills scratching scrolls, Goyle tickled Malfoy¡¯s hand with his quill.

¡¡

¡°What?¡± Malfoy whispered and turned his head.

¡¡

¡°Did you hear?¡± Goyle slowly spoke.

¡¡

¡°Hear about what?¡±

¡¡

¡°About Weasley.¡±

¡¡

¡°What about him?¡± Malfoy was getting impatient at the slowness of his companion.

¡¡

¡°He changed.¡±

¡¡

¡°Do I have to ask you before you speak each sentence? Just say everything in a paragraph!¡± Malfoy growled under his breath so that Snape can¡¯t hear it.

¡¡

¡°Okay. He¡¯s acting weirdly since Saturday. He doesn¡¯t hang out with his muggle friend Granger. He doesn¡¯t laugh anymore as he used to. Remember his annoying laugh that he always does? Well, this is one good change. And he doesn¡¯t look at Slytherin with disgust anymore. To be exact, he doesn¡¯t look at anything with any emotion. It seems like his emotion is stolen or something.¡± 

¡¡

¡°Are you sure?¡±

¡¡

¡°Yeah, I mean entire school knows about it.¡±

¡¡

Draco was thinking about it for a while, but his thought was interrupted when Professor Snape called his name to be partnered with Ron Weasley. For some reason, the potions master of Hogwarts is known for pairing up such a non-idealistic team to work as a group.

¡¡

Usually when this kind of pairing happened, Ron showed his disapproval and displeasure in his attitude and expression. However he didn¡¯t react at all this time. He quietly gathered his things and moved across the classroom to take the empty seat beside Malfoy. All the students in the class glanced at them like a crowd watching a bomb that could go off at anytime. But nothing happened.

¡¡

¡°If you are done staring and Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley, why don¡¯t you get back to work?¡± Noticing the unusual quietness in his dungeon, Professor Snape told the students. With that comment, everyone set to work, and leaving Ron and Draco alone.

¡¡

Draco was rather surprised that Ron took the seat without any complaint and willingly. Normally, this kind of pairing meant _war_. Soon, Draco took his position and disclaimed.

¡¡

¡°Okay, Weasley. Since we have to work together; therefore I¡¯m in charge. I¡¯ll purify the Mandrake¡¯s essence, and you will cut the roots of Devil¡¯s Snare. Any objections?¡±

¡¡

Ron looked at Draco with such a cold air around him that could have driven any first graders running away in fear. And his eyes, which usually contained fire in it when he was looking at Draco, looked colder than any stone or ice.

¡¡

Draco shivered, involuntarily. It was so unexpected reaction to come from Ron. He¡¯d heard that Ron had been acting weirdly, but he didn¡¯t expect anything like this. It was like; some very cold person who has a mighty wall around him had taken a Polyjuice Potion to make him look like Ron Weasley.

¡¡

Ron seemed unaware of startled Draco. He merely nodded and grabbed some roots to cut, to prepare their potion. Draco decided not to tempt with Ron today.

¡¡

Both of them were working in silence for a while, and then Draco was trying to get something that was on Ron¡¯s table. He reached for it, and during the process of doing so, his hand lightly brushed Ron¡¯s hand. Draco looked at Ron. Ron was very concentrated in his work that he didn¡¯t even care who just touched his hand. Draco took the chance to examine the redhead.

¡¡

Ron was tall and well built. His hair was just as fiery as before, but now their bore icy aspect within each strand. His face wasn¡¯t pale, but fair. Most of freckles disappeared as he grew older, but some remained. And his brown eyes seemed to have bluish tint in them, which he didn¡¯t notice before. He wasn¡¯t a child anymore. Well, he acted like one just a few days ago, but not now. Draco decided that he liked this new Ron better than the old one.

¡¡

¡°Are you done with that Mandrake¡¯s essence?¡± Ron spoke, breaking Draco¡¯s thoughts.

¡¡

¡°Hmm? Oh, yes. Here.¡± Draco gave him the bottle of the Mandrake¡¯s essence. Although, he gathered it after filtering it several times, he didn¡¯t pay much attention to it. So who knows what went in there given that he was looking thoroughly at Ron. But did they ever care about their potions when they worked together? Never.

¡¡

Now, Professor Snape was walking in the aisle to check the students¡¯ potions. Some were too thick, some were too watery, and some were not even the right color.

¡¡

¡°Miss Granger, I¡¯m very disappointed in you.¡± Snape told her in grave tone. Hermione was glad that he was in one of the good-day mood. At least, she won¡¯t get a detention.

¡¡

¡°And Mr. Longbottom, you should try harder to catch up in my class. You might not be able to pass O.W.L at this pace.¡± Professor told Neville who was Hermione¡¯s partner for that day, who gulped hard at that comment. Then Snape walked across the room to check on Ron and Draco¡¯s potion.

¡¡

¡°Hmm. It looks very nice and color and texture. Mr. Weasley, would you mind if I ask you to test the potion?¡± Ron once again just nodded, and took a sip of that yellowish potion. He stood very stiffly, just like when given a Full Body Bind, for about 20 seconds, and then potion wore out.

¡¡

¡°Excellent. This is the best potion of the day. Twenty points for both Slytherin and Gryffindor.¡± With that, the class was dismissed and every one rushed out of the dungeons. Ron was one of the first to get out of the room, and Draco was following closely behind. Hermione saw them and wanted to stop them before anything worse could happen but a hand gently tugging on her robe stopped her.

¡¡

¡°I¡¯m sorry, Hermione. I should have asked you before I put those roots in to the cauldron.¡± Neville told Hermione, very apologetically. 

¡¡

¡°Oh, it¡¯s okay, Neville. You don¡¯t have to worry about it. Everybody make mistakes.¡± Then she quickly scanned her hallway, but they were nowhere to be seen.

¡¡

¡°But, Hermione, you don¡¯t make mistakes.¡± Hermione gently sighed at that comment.

¡¡

¡°I do too, Neville. I¡¯m only human. Believe me, I make mistakes...¡± And those are big ones at that too. Yes, big indeed.

_Oh, where are you Harry? Hurry back..._

_We need you..._

**_I need you..._******


	5. Reunion

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Reunion 

¡¡

¡¡

Ouch.

¡¡

His entire body ached. He couldn¡¯t move at all, which made him wonder if someone had removed his bones again. He reluctantly opened his eyes, and gladly found that all of his bones were where they were supposed to be.

¡¡

It was a bright morning, but what was above him was an unfamiliar ceiling. He soon heard some rustling sound from the other side of a door. The door creaked open and he was able to see a blurred image of a man walking into the room and towards him.

¡¡

It was then he realized that his glasses had been removed. He looked around for short moment and reached with aching arm to pick up his glasses on the bedside table.

¡¡

The man hurried to his side and picked it up and put it up on his nose for him. He blinked several times to get used to the image, before his eyes began to resister what was going on.

¡¡

¡°Si... Sirius?¡±

¡¡

Harry yelped in pain as well as shock as he raised his upper body. Sirius helped him to sit up on his bed. Then he gave him a glass of water. Harry gulped everything down his throat in a few seconds for he was extremely thirsty. Then he opened his mouth to ask or say something, but he couldn¡¯t make a sound. He was very confused that Sirius, the one who was supposed to be running from Ministry of Magic, was standing before him and the very fact that he, himself, was alive.

¡¡

As if he could read Harry¡¯s confusion through his emerald eyes, he started the conversation.

¡¡

¡°Harry, it seems like you ran into some trouble when I found you in the woods, lying very still with one of your leg in most obscure angle. Do you mind telling me what happened?¡± Sirius spoke with concern in his deep voice. He was Harry¡¯s Godfather after all. Harry felt the tingle in his leg muscle as he tried to reposition himself.

¡¡

¡°No, not at all. I think... I fell off my broomstick.¡± Harry¡¯s voice was hoarse and cracking. Sirius poured him another glass of water from the jug on the table.

¡¡

¡°Now, you are telling me that the best Seeker of Quidditch Team Hogwarts ever had, fell off from his broomstick while he was on a little trip? That sounds a little uncanny.¡±

¡¡

Sirius twisted his words, but it wasn¡¯t sarcasm. Harry chuckled at the comment. He felt great to be with his Godfather, even though his body didn¡¯t exactly feel the same way.

¡¡

¡°Okay. Let me go back to where it all started...¡± Harry told him all about the errand, his scar hurting, and the giant eagle. ¡° I don¡¯t remember anything else after the fall.¡±

¡¡

Sirius sighed.

¡¡

¡°It was one good thing amongst bad things that you lost consciousness before you hit the ground.¡± Harry gulped that the though of him hitting the ground.

¡¡

¡°I could fill you in with what happened after wards. It was Hedwig who found you. Bless that owl of yours. If it wasn¡¯t for her, I probably didn¡¯t know anything about it and you could have... Well anyway, after she found you, she came looking for me, because I was the closest inhabitance she could find in miles. You were lucky, Harry. The place you fell is the most densely packed with trees, and I think the branches broke your fall greatly. I am glad to see you alive.¡± Sirius ended with conversation with the display of his love and care.

¡¡

Now, Harry¡¯s mind flooded with questions. So he threw them at Sirius as soon as he could think of one. ¡°Where am I? Am I allowed to be here? The Ministry is still after you, aren¡¯t they? Are you safe here? So close to Hogwarts then I ever expected, I mean, I don¡¯t want you going back to Azkaban just because of me! And...¡±

¡¡

¡°Harry, Harry. Calm down. I¡¯m fine. I stayed here for last three years and nothing happened to me. But I can¡¯t tell you the exact location of this place, for the Ministry might want to use some Charm on you to draw out the information. And for the same reason, I don¡¯t want you to looking outside. They can also draw out the images in your memory as well as information. I¡¯ll take you back to Hogwarts when you feel a little better.¡±

¡¡

¡°But... but are you sure you are going to risk it? I mean, the Ministry still didn¡¯t give up and all...¡± Harry worriedly reminded him.

¡¡

¡°It¡¯s okay. Remember last time I visited you? I bet if anything goes wrong, Professor Dumbledore will cover for me.¡± Harry was relieved at that thought. He knew Dumbledore wouldn¡¯t let them take Sirius.

¡¡

Then Sirius added, ¡°Besides, you don¡¯t have your broomstick anymore.¡±

¡¡

¡°What!¡± Harry yelped.

¡¡

¡°Apparently, that giant eagle you told me about took it with him. I couldn¡¯t even find a broken piece of it. I found your wand though...¡±

¡¡

Harry felt a sting inside his stomach when he realized his trusted broomstick he used over 3 years, and a gift from his godfather, was gone. He comforted himself by taking his wand from Sirius¡¯ hand and gave it a testing wave. It was a little bit splintered around the handle, but otherwise, it was fine.

¡¡

¡°Now rest and try to get some sleep, Harry. When you wake up, I¡¯ll prepare you something to eat.¡± Hearing Sirius¡¯ footsteps as lullaby, Harry fell asleep.


	6. Manipulation

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Manipulation 

After being dismissed from the Potions, Ron was heading straight to the Astronomy Tower. He didn¡¯t even bother to drop his books off at his dormitory. Draco, who was following him closely since they left the dungeons, simply assumed that Ron has some catch up to do.

Since all the students went to the Great Hall for their supper, the Astronomy Tower, being the upper most portion of the Hogwarts castle, was literally deserted.

Draco hid himself behind the walls time to time, so that Ron can¡¯t see him. He was deep in his thoughts, thinking about the duty given to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The crescent moon was high up in the sky. The forbidden forest was silent as usual, except of the small footsteps across the leaf-covered floor. Draco was hooded with gray cloak as he crept along with the shadow of the clouds. He came to a halt as he reached a small clearing in the middle of the forest somewhere. It was placed in an odd location, so that even under daylight, people would pass by it without noticing the place.

Draco eased himself from the weight of his hood. Silver blond of his hair was competing its fairness with the moon above. His eyes were of matching gray like the night sky. He quietly stood at the edge of the clearing and waited.

When the shadow of the clouds overwhelmed the weak light of the moon, a tall shape appeared in the center of the clearing. He cloaked in black and hooded as well. Then Draco approached the center and knelt down before the taller one.

The standing figure then removed his hood. Thick strands of bluish black hair waved in the cool night breeze. Pair of silver orbs shone under the curtain of blackness. They had tint of crimson in them, which glowed from deep within. Pale skin of his was gleaming with the light of its own. His face was that of an eighteen-year-old boy. He looked young, but the air around him showed that he was much older than what he seemed. When the moon was revealed from the clouds, his feature was surrounded by indigo aurora, shinning off from his hair.

¡°My lord,¡± Draco spoke. ¡°I am glad to see you well. You have regained your youth much more than I have expected.¡±

¡°My servant, that is what blood of Unicorn is known for. Those creatures are absolutely useless for anything else.¡± The Dark Lord, now having the appearance of young Tom Marvolo Riddle, spoke.

¡°I have a task for you, my faithful servant.¡± His voice was blending in with the night and eliminating the light at the same time.

¡°I will do whatever my lord wishes.¡± Draco answered.

¡°Your job is to bring Ronald Arthur Weasley to me. To become a Deatheater.¡± 

¡°I beg your pardon, but what service will that muggle-loving Weasley bring to my lord?¡±

¡°He will have his purpose, and it¡¯s your job to make sure that he comes to me. He has already started to turn away from the Light Side, because of absence of Potter, hasn¡¯t he?¡± Voldemort asked with amusement in his voice.

¡°Yes, of course. I should have known that it would be part of your master plan. May I dare to ask where is Potter right now?¡±

¡°He must be alive. I don¡¯t expect him to be dead, just yet.¡±

¡°But why didn¡¯t you just capture Potter and save yourself all these trouble of making Weasley a Deatheater?¡± The small one asked his last question, since he couldn¡¯t hold on to his curiosity.

¡°That is my way of enjoying a game. Now save me all these pathetic question of yours and do your job. You know the punishment to the failure.¡± His last sentence wasn¡¯t a question or a threat. It was a mere statement, but simply by the tone it was said in, anyone would tremble in fear.

¡°Yes, my lord. I know it very well.¡± With that, Draco bowed lower, and then the Dark Lord disappeared with the shadow that swept by the clearing within a second.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was just then Draco realized his footsteps were the only sound created in the dead-silent hallway. He panicked internally for his mistake but he remained calm and walked on, for there was nothing else he could do to fix the mistake.

Ron was half-leaning and half-standing beside the stony window frame, with his arms cross, and looking directly are Draco who was walking towards him.

Draco stopped about five steps away from him. Silence surrounded two boys. It was Ron who spoke first.

¡°What do you want, Malfoy?¡± Ron asked with a voice Draco never heard before. It was sort of monotonous, yet there was strong sense of authority spelled in it. His voice was lacking in emotion and chilling. Nothing like the meaningless growl he used to do.

¡°I just want to talk.¡± Draco spoke after regaining his cool from the initial shock.

¡°I have nothing to talk about.¡± 

¡°But, I do have something to talk about. In fact, it¡¯s an offer you¡¯d like to hear.¡±

¡°And what would that offer be?¡±

Draco decided to get to the point directly.

¡°Join me and serve the Dark Lord.¡±

Ron didn¡¯t answer right away. But he wasn¡¯t panicking either. He was very unlike a Weasley. But then after what I have seen during the Potions class, anything would make sense.

¡°What do I get in return for being someone¡¯s servant?¡±

¡°Power, of course. Power to do and undo everything that happened in the past, to control the present and to create the future. Everything and everyone will be under your control as long as you¡¯re with Dark Lord and once he rises again. Even Potter will bow before your feet.¡±

Ron winced at the last comment.

¡°What makes you think I¡¯d want that?¡±

Ron kept his cool, but there was an uncertainly in his voice.

¡°Because you¡¯ve changed. People sees your changed personality, but I see your changed ambition.¡±

¡°You really are good at reading people. Is there anything else you are good at?¡± Ron asked rather softly with a smirk.

Draco felt that he was on the right track. Ron was turning in his favor already.

¡°Yes, I¡¯m also good at showing people the path to get what they want.¡±

¡°And the path you are showing me is to join the Dark Lord...¡±

Draco simply nodded. He was almost assured of the success of his task. After a few moment of thinking, Ron asked a question.

¡°Can you tell me exactly what is that I want? If you get it right, I¡¯ll join Deatheaters. If not, I¡¯ll find my own way to pursue what I want.¡±

Draco smirked for he was sure this was a done deal. And uttered a single word.

¡°Revenge.¡±

However, Ron¡¯s expression didn¡¯t change. He merely looked at Draco, as if that was the last thing in his mind. Draco was slightly disturbed.

_I¡¯m wrong? But it can¡¯t be..._

His confusion was revealed carelessly, as he searched for better things to say. As Ron watched the panic rise from Draco, his mouth curled up to form a smile, and Draco caught that in a glimpse.

It wasn¡¯t one of those toothy-smile or full-heart-laugh he used to do when his was around Harry, but a cold smile which is being amused from the other¡¯s trouble. Like Slytherins.

¡°I will join you. Fill me in the details later.¡± Then Ron walked pass Draco to go back to the Great Hall for his dinner.

After watching Ron leave the barren corridor, Draco thought about what just happened. Ron was a completely different person now. That small confrontation had changed him this much. Even Draco didn¡¯t expect things to turn out this way.

Then, one tiny fact that Draco didn¡¯t recognize when it was happening, struck him.

_He¡¦ just manipulated me! He knew what I was going to tell him after class. That¡¯s why he led me up here! He also gave me a scare, pretending I was wrong and¡¦ Everything tell me this isn¡¯t Ron Weasley I just talked to¡¦ At least not the same one I used to know._


End file.
